Conventional shopping carts have push rod handles and forwardly thereof a pivotal swing frame which may be anchored in an open position with respect to the cart and wherein intermediate the top and bottom of the swing frame there is a child's seat supported on the cart and swing frame. Often there is also a strap by which a child or infant can be constrained upon such seat during shopping.
Often the strap for securing the child upon the shopping cart seat is insufficient to properly hold the child, and particularly infants in the proper upright or reclining position. Thus at least for infants or small children there exists the difficulty of lifting the child from a vehicle car seat and bringing the child into the market and seating and strapping the child thereon.
Conventional and known car seats particularly adapted for infants and small children normally have sufficient contour and anchor straps such as will comfortably and safely retain the child within the seat, and when in use in the car are adapted for anchoring to some portion of the conventional seatbelt system for vehicles.
Therefore there is a need for a child's car seat adapted for use in conjunction with a shopping cart and wherein the child is comfortably seated or supported in a reclining position therein and wherein such seat may be safely anchored and secured upon a shopping cart against accidental disassembly.